A Journey Through Time
by BadWolfGirlx
Summary: Clara gets curious and decides to explore the TARDIS. She discovers some of the Doctor's dearest companions' old bedrooms. Starring Eleven and Clara, set just before the 2013 Christmas special.
1. Early One Morning

**_Chapter 1: Early One Morning_**

It was the early morning and after getting washed and dressed, Clara entered into the console room, anticipating the day's adventure. She walked into alien blue glow of the TARDIS, but frowned when she realised that she couldn't see the Doctor anywhere. _That's funny_, she thought, _he's always in here when I wake up_.

"Morning, Clara! You're up bright and early today," came the Doctor's voice, making her jump in surprise. She looked around, but couldn't quite put her finger on where he was.

"Where are you?" she said, placing her hands on her hips as she peered around the room.

"I'm up-," he began, but before he could finish his sentence, he shouted, "Clara watch out!" She jumped as a spanner hit the TARDIS floor about two feet away from her with a huge crash.

"Doctor! What the hell was that for?" she said, looking up to see the Doctor hanging upside down from a harness on the ceiling. He was fiddling with one of the spotlights, which she noticed were mostly all turned off.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drop it. Anyway, no point dwelling on the past since you've still got an intact head," he said, while he tried to remove the cover of the spotlight with his sonic screwdriver.

"How on earth did you get up there?" she said, puzzled at the lack of climbing aids around.

He took the sonic out of his mouth and began zapping at the cables. "Well, here's the funny thing. I _did_ have a ladder, but I think the TARDIS got a bit offended with the joke I told her, so she let the ladder fall. It's over there on the floor," he said, pointing at the area of space by the TARDIS front doors. "If you wouldn't mind picking it up," he said. Clara walked over to the ladder and propped it up against the the top of the console.

"And no telling anymore rude jokes to your TARDIS next time, mister," she said, pointing an accusing finger at him.

"Yeah, yeah, I won't," he said. Clara wasn't convinced at his reply so she just shook her head and smiled.

"So, where we going today?" she said.

"Well, I'm not sure we'll be able to do anything. You see, I need to give the TARDIS a bit of a service. We might need to float around in the vortex for a day or two, just while I can get things fixed and sorted," he said.

"Oh, really? Shame, 'cause I'm in the mood for an adventure," she said, feeling a bit disappointed.

"I tell you what, why don't you go and explore the TARDIS? When we went to the centre that time, you only saw a snapshot of what's to be seen here!" he said.

"Alright then, that doesn't sound like a bad idea!"

"Okay! Have fun!" the Doctor shouted behind her as she left the console room.

She went through the door and down one of the main corridors, first passing her bedroom, then passing the Doctor's bedroom and finally to the end of the passage. There were three routes. The first one had white, clinical-looking walls, which Clara recognised as the corridor to which led to the medical bay. The one straight ahead looked the same as the one she was currently in, but it had a soft green glow. She didn't recognise the third one, which had narrower, purple walls, and looked more inviting. So, she decided to wander down that one. As soon as she'd entered that corridor, she felt saddened and isolated, though she didn't know why.

As she stepped past one door, it slowly opened, as if it was inviting her in. She turned around and peered inside. It was a bedroom. _That's strange_, she thought, _the Doctor and I are the only ones on board the TARDIS_. She looked at the door. It had a sign on it, which read 'Donna'. She stepped into the room. In some ways, it looked like a normal bedroom; it had cream carpeted floor, a bed, a wardrobe, a chest of drawers, a bedside table and a window. But, in other ways, Clara could tell she was on a spaceship. For starters, the deep red starry bedroom walls were curved, rather like the console room walls, making it look futuristic. The furniture also followed the curved, metallic-looking theme. Clara's eyes drifted over the windowsill, which had a small collection of strange looking ornaments, probably collected from different planets. Above, the window looked out onto the surface of some kind of planet, with snow covered hills and a dainty blue sky.

Looking around the room again, Clara noticed it was a bit messy, but quite homely at the same time. Clothes were still draped over the end of the bed - Donna clearly hadn't expected to go. She walked over to the chest of drawers. Above it hung a pin board with a few photos of a grinning, messy haired man in a brown pinstripe suit next to a feisty looking red head. Clara smiled as she realised that this was the Doctor and Donna.

Then, an open book on top of the chest of drawers caught her eye. She looked at it more closely and realised it was hand written in beautiful script letters. She began to read the open page.

_Donna,__  
_

_I could have written 'Dear Donna' or something like that, but I know you'd probably have teased me for weeks! If you were here still, anyway. I just wanted to say... You were the greatest friend I could have asked for. You helped me so much after everything I've been through, and I wouldn't have missed our adventures for the world. While I know you can never remember our travels, I will never forget them. Thank you for saving us all. I'm so sorry we couldn't save your memories._

_Your friend,_

_The Doctor_

Clara saw drops of what she thought were tears across the page. She swallowed and bit her lip to stop herself from adding to the collection of tears. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to have read that message, but she couldn't help wondering what happened to Donna which meant she couldn't remember travelling with the Doctor.

She figured it was some kind of diary, so she flipped over to the back page to find out exactly. She found a page covered with different handwriting, a messier scrawl and began to read.

_Well, I guess I've got a diary now. Silly idea, really. That daft old Doctor is making me do this - god knows why. Anyway, to the point, this is Donna Noble and this is my TARDIS log._

She giggled at her attitude to diary writing. She decided she rather liked this Donna. As much as she wanted to, Clara didn't read any more of what Donna had written, as she wanted her to keep her privacy. Clara looked back up at the photos and gave a sad sigh. She hoped she'd never have to forget being on the TARDIS.

In the end, Clara left the room. She closed the door softly behind her and continued her way down the corridor, wondering how many others there had been.

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading. It would be awesome if you could follow, favourite and leave a review too. Next stop, Amy and Rory's room!


	2. Amy and Rory

_**Chapter 2: Amy and Rory**_

Clara was only walking for a few seconds before she reached the next door, which opened for her as she approached, just like the last. This one had a sign on that read 'Amy and Rory'. Below their names was the word 'Pond' which had been crossed out and the word 'Williams' had taken its place.

She stepped inside to reveal a room larger than the one before. This one had a large four poster double bed in the middle. There was all the usual bedroom furniture; a wardrobe, a dresser, a chest of drawers and bedside tables. The colour scheme was white and different shades of blue. The white carpet felt soft and comforting beneath Clara's feet As she walked. In the middle of the floor was a small rug, shaped as a pond, with lily pads and flowers sewn in to complete the picture. Along the walls were shelves lined with models and coloured pictures of the TARDIS and the Doctor, which looked as if they'd been made by a young child. Clara giggled and wondered how old Amy and Rory were when they'd started travelling with the Doctor.

Clara let her hand run along the pale blue walls and then rested her fingers on top of the biggest TARDIS model. As she did so, she could have sworn she heard voices. She jumped and turned around, pulling her hand away from the mini TARDIS, and the voices stopped. Well, the voices weren't coming from behind her - they must have been something to do with the model. Slowly, she placed her hand back onto it, and let the sounds of happy voices filter into her head. She made out a Scottish woman's voice, then an English man, then the Doctor. She listened closely.

"Um, Doctor, this time could we lose the bunkbeds?" the voice with the Scottish accent said.

"No! Bunkbeds are cool. A bed. With a ladder. You can't beat that," the Doctor said.

Clara smiled and glanced at the double bed, which must have replaced the bunk beds. She figured she must be hearing old echoes of memories from around the TARDIS.

She listened again.

"It'll be fine. I know it will. I'll be with him like I should be. Me and Rory together," the Scottish girl said, presumably Amy.

_What'll be fine?_ Clara thought, _she sounds like she's crying_.

"Stop it! Just, just, stop it!" came the Doctor's voice.

"Melody. You look after him. And you be a good girl and you look after him," she said.

"You are creating fixed time. I will never be able to see you again," the Doctor said.

"I'll be fine. I'll be with him."

"Amy. Please. Just come back into the TARDIS, Come along, Pond. Please."

"Raggedy Man," she said, her voice heart wrenchingly sad. "Goodbye."

The Doctor's angry, saddening cries were heard next. Clara couldn't cope. She snatched her hand away from the mini TARDIS quickly. She stared at the floor and swallowed as tears stung her eyes. Had she just heard Amy's final moments with the Doctor? And who was Melody? She couldn't get the Doctor's voice out of her head. He sounded so distressed. It was awful. She didn't dare touch the mini TARDIS model again, she'd heard enough.

Clara walked to the other side of the room, but just before she left, she noticed photos which had been pasted to the back of the door. She saw a ginger woman and a smiling brown haired man stood together in many photos. In some photos, they were with the Doctor, and in others, she recognised Professor River Song. They all looked so happy. One photo in particular caught her attention and she laughed as she realised they were sat on a dinosaur.

She smiled as she left the room, glad to leave it on a good note.


End file.
